


open wide

by freakedelic



Series: Ashbirds [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Boypussy, Brainwashing, Denial, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, OC-centric, Parent/Child Incest, RIP, Threesome - M/M/M, at least it's hot?, gotta get it out of my system, i guess its COMPLICATED, i wrote this for my rp partner who WONT STOP TELLING ME GOOD CONTENT GOD, mostly porn tbh, oc child - Freeform, oedipus complex, this might be the weirdest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Nix has always had too much of his fathers in him. The mix of both, he thinks, is what truly damns him.





	open wide

**Author's Note:**

> Nix is slade n robin's kid - Phoenix is his name as a hero, Philip is the name Slade gives him.  
> i just. i don't know how to explain this. i'm just going to blame it all on my friend. i guess.

" _Slade._ " The words spoken with a kind of hatred and frustration not once uttered in his childhood, when Slade was a revered figure - _father_. It's hard to seem intimidating sprawled on the floor and staring at a florescent ceiling. Nix presses himself upwards on aching forearms, turning to see the movement in the corner of his vision - pet is there, wide blue eyes staring into him, tongue on his cheek. Robin. Nix grits his teeth.

"Philip." Slade's voice carries none of the rage as he leans over him, amusement in his oh so familiar tones. A finger hooks in the loop of Robin's collar, pulling him to the side with an ignored squeak of distress as he moves lower. Nix is cast in his father's shadow, literally.

"S'not -"

Slade ignores him. "You've gotten better - but if you get up again without my say-so I'll have to hurt you badly." Deja vu washes over Nix. He frowns. It's not like Slade not to hurt him - actually, honestly, he can't remember a time when Slade has neglected teaching him a "lesson" (usually on the validity of Slade's authority).

_Except the times when Robin took it for you_. A pang. Robin is dragged back, choking on his collar. Legs scrabble against the barely carpeted floor as Slade retreats slightly, moving Robin's light body easily. Nix winces, looking up -

"Stay down, boy," Slade snaps. Nix flinches, humiliatingly, despite himself. He's up on his forearms now, surveying the damage Slade's done to him - if he were a normal person not descended from two quasi-immortals, he might be completely incapacitated right now. Instead, it just hurts. Nothing he's not used to. He narrows his eyes at Slade. If he can get to one of the knives on the floor, he'll be able to throw it and get leverage, he'll be able to heal in time . . .

Slade pulls up a chair, one of the ones in the office complex still not broken from their fight. Nix blinks, narrows his eyes into slits beneath his domino mask. He knows better than to take his eyes off Slade.

The man sits, legs spread wide, pulling Robin with him. Robin drops onto his lap in a pile of black and silver clad limbs, pawing at his shoulders. Slade's fingers grasp his hips, situate Robin in front of him. He stares at Nix with wide, barely cognizant eyes, squirming slightly in Slade's large arms. Nix knows what is about to happen, what has happened a thousand times before, even before it begins. He feels slightly sick.

"Slade - don't."

Slade's fingers slip under Robin's belt, running over the boy's cunt as Robin bucks into his fingers as helplessly as ever. "Why not?" he sneers. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." Real fear digs in Nix's stomach, along with the beginnings of something else - something worse. Something he doesn't want to think about. He grits his teeth, rising up. Slade's hands slip Robin out of his clothing, letting his pants slip to the floor. Nix sits up, coughing painfully, blood on his fingers - but he can't look away, eyes glued to the scene he knows so well. Slade pulls Robin against his crotch and Nix doesn't have to see him to know the man is hard already.

He jolts again against his pain, fingers curling against the floor as he sits up. Robin's eyes, he notices, are still trained on him as Slade wraps one muscled forearm around his small chest to hold him in place and unzips himself with the other hand. _I'll get you out of here_ , Nix tries to say with his eyes, _I'll help you._

But if Robin can't even understand his words, how is he supposed to comprehend veiled eyes? How does he understand anything that goes on, Nix wonders, a blur of pain and sex and Slade that makes up his world. His eyes don't waver from Robin's face, watching it redden and rise as Slade pulls him up - right up until he makes the mistake of glancing down. Slade's fingers grip Robin's inner thigh with bruising force, pushing him up and spreading his legs as he's positioned so that Slade can penetrate his ass. He's slick already, cunt glistening in the light in pale skin. Nix stares, feeling sick with himself but something else too. Robin whines as Slade presses him down, the tip disappearing in him, whimpering at Slade's girth in a strange blend of pain and want Nix has never understood. It stretches him obscenely, so easily, Robin pushed down the man's shaft by Slade's vicious fingers. Nix tries to get up and move, starting to bend his legs. Slade makes no move to stop him even as his eye is fixed on him, seemingly oblivious to the boy sinking onto his member.

Robin yells, groans, coalescing with the slick noise of him taking Slade entirely. He's bent back, so far that Nix can see the head of Slade's cock in his stomach, and he's struck viciously by how _small_ Robin is, because he can remember looking up at him and then coming flush with him and then outgrowing him, remember being in his early teens and sparring with him once or twice when Slade wasn't around - but he's still there, still so tiny, still taking Slade. The flash of pain and frustration gives him leave to begin to move, to move up onto his knees with a wince and hiss.  
Slade's fingers shift to both grip Robin's thighs, yanking him wider. Nix can read the words carved so painstakingly into his skin, dug into by Slade's fingers. Years-old scars, so old he doesn't quite remember when they were branded - CUMDUMP, a word on each thigh for the world to read as Robin spreads his legs, framing his leaking cunt. Nix can't help but choke as he stares at them, at Slade and Robin shamelessly in flagrante in front of him as they have been so many times before, Slade looking at him and sneering while Robin throws his head back in a wanton groan, Nix the almost-participant at the edge of the scene.

Except now it's so, so different, the anger propelling Nix to his feet, his pain drowned out by Robin, something curling in his gut he can't control. Refuses to acknowledge.

"Come here, Philip." Nix finds his legs moving, fists clenching in anger, lips turning down in sickness.

"Slade . . ." he mutters.

Slade looks him up and down with a singular eye, Robin staring at him with a fonder blue, spread wide and open -

"It's your turn," Slade murmurs, and it's so soft but so loud in his ears.

Nix looks down to see he's hard, obviously erect, aches through his thighs not only of pain.

Robin looks at him with empty eyes, so little behind them. He blinks like a child, almost innocent, no idea of the strangeness of Nix coming near him. The boy shows no fear of what is happening, just almost . . . curiosity, perhaps? He's so young, acts younger, so unaware. Slade rocks him and he gasps, one of the thin legs kicking uselessly in the air, something Nix has been around long enough to know is an unconscious reaction.

The sounds go right to Nix's cock and he chokes on a sob. He wants to needs to _should_ tell Slade to stop but he's not, instead he's taking another step forward and another, until he can smell the sweat and sex of both of them, the animalistic scent that hovers around the slave. Slade's fingers snake around Robin's thighs, across the brands of his being. He spreads Robin's lips with thick fingers, pressing down his cunt, pinching at his clit. Robin yelps and bucks helplessly as Slade's fingers retreat, bucking pathetically at the air and impaling himself further on Slade's cock. Slade cocks an eyebrow.

"He's ready for you, son."

Nix tries to close his eyes to shut it out, to leave and escape the sensation, but instead he stares at the both of them. Something hurts in him, horribly.

"Can he . . ." His voice comes out rough, unused, pained. He tries again. "Can he take it?"

Slade's fingers scratch at the brand on Robin's thighs, smiling. "It's what he's _for_ , isn't it?"

Nix's cock aches. He watches Slade lift Robin, stretching around his cock, pulling him down on dry skin. The boy lets noise slip through his lips and Nix just looks at them, again. His fingers go to himself, to the tightness in his pants, rubbing at the zipper and the button. Something chokes in his throat, beads in his eyes. God, he wants this. He wants this like he's wanted nothing in his life, even more than when he was a child and he sought for his father's approval almost as fervently as the pet they kept. Robin bucks again as Slade pushes through his body with abandon, the tracks of years of use on his skin.

_What is one more, from a man not even recognized?_

Every part of Nix aches. He takes a step forward, another. Slade's muscled thighs brace, pushing him up off the chair, Robin forced utterly down on him by gravity's pull. The boy whimpers, legs kicking.

Nix takes another step forward. He can feel his cock beneath his hands, smell Robin's obvious arousal, almost taste his own need. He pushes down on his briefs. He can't look at Robin, he thinks he might feel tears dripping down his own face.

Nix stares up at Slade from between Robin's legs. Robin is slick and needy and already so full, wetness trickling down between his legs to smear Slade's cock, dripping to stain the floor. Slade's fingers grip skin as he adjusts, readjusts. Nix's hand comes up, ungloved suddenly in front of his eyes. It flickers along Robin's jaw, landing on his neck, feeling the hot skin of the small boy beneath him. Robin's shirt is still on, riding up over Slade's bulge in his gut, clashing with his skin. Nix can't bear to look him in the face, in the eye, can't bear to think as he wraps fingers around his member and frees it.

"There you go," Slade murmurs, almost comforting, so eerily like the tones he talks to Robin in. Nix's fingers fist in Robin's shirt as he stares over, tears staining his cheeks _you're betraying him you're betraying him but GOD you know he doesn't care_ and then -

and then he's slipping into him, slick and wet and open, and he can't bring himself to care anymore as he groans, warmth engulfing his cock as he pressing in and in and in to get more of it, Robin taking every inch of it in him as he knew he would because he's so _good_ , he's so perfect and he's always cared and now he's squeezing Nix's cock so _fucking_ perfectly and he can't help but thrust in to the hilt, slick dripping down his thighs, legs spread to push in. Robin's legs wrap at him, feet tickling his back, and the whimpering groan of pleasure he hears in front of him is enough to tell him that _oh he likes it of course he does he always has_ and Robin is fucking onto him with his small purchase like he's desperate because he always is. Nix feels himself crying in earnest now, hitching sobs that he can't stop.

"See?" Slade says. "Takes it like a bitch in heat. Every time."

Slade moves, pulling the boy out, snapping his hips with force that must be brutal because Robin wails, small fingers biting into Nix's neck for comfort he somehow expects his child to be able to give him. Nix is buried so deep in Robin's cunt he can feel Slade's brutal thrust, brushing against him and sending inevitable sparks of pleasure through his body, groaning low with Robin's pain. Guilt flashes through him but it's buried as he pulls in and out again, barely able to be out of the warmth, one hand digging into to top of Robin's hip for purchase. His small body is so easy to move, so _easy_ to use, and for a second he can almost understand and comprehend and believe Slade's pleasure in having him, in owning him, and the thought makes him gag through his tears as he presses into the ecstatic warmth that is Robin's slick walls. He can feel the stickiness against his crotch as Robin is so deep on his cock, dripping on his thighs and the pants of his uniform. Slade pounds in again, Robin's head thrown into Nix's shoulder and he can almost feel wetness there but he can't look, can't see, can't bear to know at all.

Robin clings to him and Nix thrusts again and then Slade, slipping and forcing themselves into the boy's small, pale body between them as Robin is thrown like a boat on the waves of his masters' ecstasy, whining and clinging for dear life as the use him, stretch him, push in and out with devastating force.

Nix can feel Slade brushing against him through Robin's slim walls with every thrust, almost face to face with Slade's concentrated expression, Robin's warm breath crying out in his ear as he can't stop, never stopping, pushing himself into the boy's hole over and over and over as he's seen Slade do so many times as he's dreamed so many times and it's a hundred times better and he can't stop can't stop and he never, ever wants to stop. Slade's hips snap, Nix closing his eyes to stop having to see him, smug and furious and hated and buried in the thing that they share, just as intoxicated as he is with the small, fragile body between them, paradoxically strong. Robin's grip hurts but Nix doesn't care as the pleasure in his gut meets, groans, crescendos and begins to climax, thrusting faster and rougher and unable to stop himself at all from taking and taking and taking until he buries himself, finally, in the cunt of the thing that birthed him and spasms himself to climax. He hangs there in time, slick warmth building around his cock, Slade thrusting into Robin in quick succession.

Slade finishes, Nix finally hearing himself breath, rough and wet and gutted. Robin curls into him, whimpering roughly into his neck, drooling there as he buries his face further in Nix's neck. Nix feels like he's falling, coming down from the high of sex.

"It's your birthright," Slade whispers, breath on his face, Nix opening his eyes to see the intense face of his father, something smug and satisfied smoking through the expression.

"What?"

Slade slips out of Robin, slick and so loud in the sudden silence of the room, broken only by Robin's choking sobs. Guilty. His fingers slip off of Robin's sweaty skin, pressing the boy into Nix. Nix wraps his hands around Robin, still buried in him, holding the boy as he making small, broken noises into his neck.

It feels almost right.

_This is what I want._

The thought trickles down his body like an unpleasant electric shock. Robin wraps his legs around him further, pressing his still soft cock into him, still. . . needy. He laps at Nix's sweat sticky neck.

"It can be yours, too," Slade murmurs. "You want it, don't you?" His smile widens. "Plunge yourself into it and watch it writhe and whine beneath you? Fuck yourself on it as it sobs into you?" He laughs. "You just had to _ask_ , Philip."

Nix stares at him, mouth open, almost despairing. Robin clings to him desperately and gasps into him and of course he doesn't understand, he never understands, he's lost the ability to understand so long ago. Nix feels something curl down in him as he slowly draws himself out of Robin, warmth receding, still sticky on his cock. Cum dribbles down Robin's legs, the insides and the backs of his thighs as Nix lets him down, clinging at first but letting him slowly go. He settles on the ground, sticky and still naked, face red.

Nix can only stare.

_I did this._

We did this.

Slade nudges him with his boot. "Get on your knees and clean him off, slut." Fingers curl in Robin's hair and guide him to Nix's crotch. Nix tries to protest and push him away but Slade wraps fingers around his wrist, keeping him there, and Nix can't find it in himself to fight back so hard. "Let him be useful, hm? He likes that."

Nix chokes on still falling tears as Robin laps obediently at his cock, knelt in their spilled slickness on the floor, staring up at him with unrecognizing eyes.

Nix has everything he wants, and nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized how pornographic my summary sounds in context, and i am actually going to die. im sorry it was robin who got railed and not nix but i think the fic delivers on its premise either way.


End file.
